


40-45

by DovesFeatheryClaw



Category: 40-45 (Musical)
Genre: Antwerp, German Army, Holocaust, Homosexuality, Jewish Character, Other, World War 2, belgium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovesFeatheryClaw/pseuds/DovesFeatheryClaw
Summary: When the German Wehrmacht occupies Belgium in the late spring of 1940, the brothers Segers see it all as one big adventure. Contrary to what their father always told them, they firmly believe this war will be a mild one and Belgium will be better off. They go through life carefree. Stefan even thinks about marrying the love of his life, at least until two SS officers occupy the house of the family.This story is based on the Belgian musical "40-45" that I greatly enjoyed. It was produced by Studio 100.
Relationships: Stefan and Maria





	40-45

"Louis! Louis! You must come and see! The Germans are marching through the streets!" Louis, who just had been busy repairing yet another car, almost let a whole bottle of diesel fell on the floor. Luckily he could stabilize his hands just in time. "They are really there?" he gasped, whereupon Stefan nodded firmly. "I saw them. They are all over Antwerp." Instantly forgetting about his work, Louis let the car for what it was and ran out of the garage. Behind them, another mechanic shouted. "Hey! There's a lot of work to do! _Kom terug!"_

But the two young lads didn't even listen to him and in just a few minutes, they had reached the main street. Just in time to see the Wehrmacht pass by. It was an impressive sight, to say the least. The soldiers with their grey uniforms and _Stahlhelme_ didn't seem to notice the curious and angry glances of the people around them. Led by their officer, they only saw what was in front of them. "They're back, just like the first time", sounded a voice nearby. It was Little Arthur, a young lad like Stefan and Louis, but he had no home and had been living alone on the streets for quite a few years. "Your father says they're gonna shoot everybody in sight."

"And you believe him?" Stefan said. "As far as I know, there have been no shootings at all this time." Of course the three of them had heard about the First World War, when the Germans had rampaged throughout Belgium, shooting people and setting buildings ablaze. But this time, it was different. A whole bunch of small children even tried to march along with the Wehrmacht soldiers, just to be called back by their anxious mothers. "You seriously think the English and French won't come to rescue us this time?" Little Arthur proceeded. Louis and Stefan shook their heads.

*

As soon as the Germans were done marching, the spectators tried to proceed doing what they had been doing. But the air was tense and full of anxiety. Of course the older generation remembered the previous war all too well, whilst the younger people were generally less concerned. At the market place, the people of Antwerp bought food like always, but most of them were seeking out more than they did usually. One could never know if there would be hunger. The farmers and salesmen did good business that day, but they too were afraid of what would come. Antwerp was occupied, they saw it everywhere. So much questions, but no answers.

The old mechanic was not amused at all when Louis finally returned to his workplace. "You have been away for almost two hours. Was it so much fun to see the Germans marching through our city or what?" Louis muttered some apologies and laid the bouquet of flowers he had just bought, aside on his worktable. It was his mother's birthday today, and he looked forward to the cake with strawberries that would be served this evening. Anna Segers really was the best at making strawberry cake, the whole city would agree with that. "Tell me, young one", said the old mechanic when Louis had just begun to work again, "your brother seems to be exceptionally happy the last couple of days. Does he have plans to marry or what?"

Louis hesitated for a few moments. A while ago, Stefan had told him he was planning to ask his girlfriend, Maria, to marry him. Of course Louis had had to keep it a secret. "Don't tell it anyone, otherwise I will tear your guts out and spread them all over Antwerp." But alas, Stefan had never been very good in pretending nothing was going on. What was more, the old mechanic was not the only one to ask that question. So Louis admitted. "Yes, he's gonna ask Maria to marry him." His boss suddenly smiled broadly. "He will be a good husband for Maria, especially when he has completed his studies." Everyone who knew the family Segers also knew that Stefan was studying to become a doctor. A doctor for all people and animals, as he always proudly acclaimed. "Congratulate him, if you'd like to. But first, get that fricking car done. You wouldn't like to do extra hours, or what?"

*

 _"Noble Belgique, O mère chérie..."_ Louis gave his brother a slight push. "I don't think the Germans will like that", he warned softly, "especially when you sing it in French." But Stefan didn't seem to be bothered by that at all. "I can sing whatever I want and whenever I want too. And besides, why do I have the feeling you are keeping something secret from me?" Suddenly Louis could find no more words and he turned his head away. Stefan's face grew grim. "For God's sake, Louis! I told you not to tell anyone about my wedding plans!"

"First of all, lower your voice, or everyone will hear it. Second of all, I technically didn't tell it to my boss. He guessed it. And thirdly" - now he took a deep breath "it's not that difficult to see. Everyone who know you just a tiny bit can see from miles away that you're up to something." His brother only grunted softly and didn't say a word anymore. What had started for him as a wonderful day, had now become a bad day. After the exciting march of the Germans, he had been obliged to cut open a dead man's body - something he only endured because he really wanted to become a doctor. Then he'd realized he had forgotten it was his mother's birthday and he had to beg Louis to pretend they had bought the flowers together. And now his wedding plans were revealed. He didn't doubt all of Antwerp would know about it in a matter of days. It certainly was a bad day.

But when they finally arrived at their parents' house, Stefan saw that even a bad day could turn worse. His father, Emil, was talking with two German soldiers whilst a third one was busy loading their luggage off the jeep that was parked in front of the house. As soon as the soldiers saw Louis and Stefan, they approached them. _"Ha! Die junge Herren Segers!"_ the oldest of the two exclaimed. "What a pleasure to meet you! Schultz, and my colleague here is Wolf!' The younger soldier gently took off his officer's cap and smiled. _"Sehr angenehm."_

"I am thirsty", Schultz continued. "Why don't we just sit around the dinner table and drink a good bottle of wine? I've heard your father has the best wine in all of the city!" He laughed out loud went to inspect his new house. Stefan and Louis watched him with open mouth. "Are... are those Germans gonna live with us?" Stefan asked, bewildered. 

"Yes", their mother replied quietly. "Stefan, I want you to move all of your stuff to Louis' room. You're gonna have to sleep with him." Horrified, Stefan gave his brother a disgusting look. "Me, sleeping with that snorting pig? No thanks. I am gonna see Maria!" And there he went, without adding a word.

"Guess that means more strawberry cake for me", muttered Louis. Apart from the Germans coming to live here, this had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the sentences written in italic and their translations:
> 
> Kom terug! = Come back!
> 
> Noble Belgique, O mère chérie = Noble Belgium, O dear mother (first line of the Belgium national anthem)
> 
> Die junge Herren Segers! = The young gentlemen from Segers! 
> 
> Sehr angenehm = Nice to meet you


End file.
